sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 27
Sonic X | current = #27 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 26 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 28 }} |issue= 27 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = Steven Butler |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 27 is the twenty-seventh issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in January 2008. Official solicitation :"Conquest is Like a Box of Chocolates": Evil genius Dr. Eggman continues to enjoy his ''"retirement" from villainy while relishing his secret new career as the mighty luchador, El Gran Gordo! With Eggy preoccupied in the ring, the door is left open for a new evil to arise, and once-faithful sidekick Bokkun seizes the opportunity to be an even evil-er evil genius. He’s helped on his quest by a massive sugar rush that renders him unstoppable… impervious to all including Sonic! Sometimes only an evil genius can stop a fellow evil genius, but who can lure him from his glamour of the stretchy-pants wrestling ring? The answer is just a pin… or at least a tie or technical fall… away! Don’t miss the raucous conclusion everyone will be talking about!'' Featured stories Conquest is Like a Box of Chocolates * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: '''Steven Butler * '''Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Letters: 'John Workman * 'Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis El Gran Gordo, who is Dr. Eggman in disguise, announces to his fans at Station Square Sports Arena about his honor to perform another match for them, while also thanking the President for arranging an upcoming match: A fight with Decoe, disguised in a chicken nugget suit and is going by the name "Mighty Morsel" (according to Eggman). As the match starts, Eggman begins wrestling with Decoe, who apparently is taking his role as El Gran Gordo, along with the match, seriously after his truce with Sonic. During the match Decoe attempts to warn Eggman about Bokkun, but because the latter is taking the match too seriously to even listen to Decoe's pleas, Decoe has great difficulty getting his message across to Eggman as he mercilessly pummeled the robot. Meanwhile, Bocoe, disguised as a reporter, arrives at the Thorndyke Mansion, asking Ella for an interview with Sonic. However, Ella sees through Bocoe's disguise and slams the door on him. Soon after, Bocoe tries various other disguises to try to get close to Sonic, only to fail each time, until Bocoe attempts to force the front door to the mansion open (because Ella was blocking it) while declaring his true intentions (which was to ask Sonic for help). After doing this, Ella finally lets Bocoe into the mansion because he "told the truth", much to Bocoe's frustration. Upon meeting Sonic, Bocoe pleads with Sonic to come to him to the Sports Arena where Eggman is wrestling, because the world leaders who are attending the match are, as Bocoe put it, "in the middle of a trap". Sonic initially dismisses this because of the truce he made with Eggman, but is apparently shocked when he learns that Eggman is not the person they should be worrying about. At the Sports Arena, someone announces to the stadium audience that he had set up a trap, which sealed all the doors that lead out of the arena, essentially trapping everyone inside. It is around this time that Bokkun shows up in a long, red cape and fake facial hair, declaring himself emperor. Eggman, who is watching the events unfold in the ring, does not take Bokkun's actions as something serious and proceeds to shout out corrections on Bokkun's entrance. Bokkun completely ignores Eggman however, and proceeds to relay his demands to the world leaders after declaring that their countries and sweets were now his, which were to change Halloween into a weekly tradition, to declare cavities nonexistent, and to rewrite the concept of "fun sized". After he finishes making his declarations to the world leaders, Bokkun summons two giant robots (which are colored green and purple, and have the numbers 1 and 2 on them respectively). However, Eggman is still criticizing Bokkun's actions as though he were preparing for a wrestling match. Back at the Thorndyke Mansion, Sonic witnesses the events at the Sports Arena unfold on the living room television, apparently surprised that Bokkun had the potential to become a threatening villain. Sonic then leaves the mansion with Bocoe, telling Bocoe to make sure that Eggman is moved to safety as he handled Bokkun's robots. Bokkun, meanwhile, orders his robots to capture all the world leaders. However, Eggman combats the robot's attempts to capture the president with surprising success. The president thanks Eggman, who comments that Bokkun is worse than Dr. Eggman (he is unaware that El Gran Gordo is actually Eggman in disguise), causing Eggman to counter by claiming that Dr. Eggman was a mad genius and it would be his honor "to duel with such a superior, villainous mastermind", to which the ruffled president agrees to. At this point, Bokkun confronts Eggman (apparently thinking that he's not Eggman, but his persona El Gran Gordo) and orders his robots to attack him. Before the robots can do so, Sonic appears and begins combating them, using his speed to get the robots to constantly attack each other while taunting them. Seeing that his robots are losing, Bokkun attempts to flee the arena, but is called out by Eggman to challenge him, to which Bokkun agrees to do and proceeds to easily defeat Eggman. At this point, Decoe and Bocoe attempt to reason to a dazed Eggman that he cannot defeat Bokkun as El Gran Gordo, which convinces him to abandon his persona and fight Bokkun as himself, the real Dr. Eggman, which surprises all his fans who thought that he was just El Gran Gordo. Sonic then asks Eggman how they can stop Bokkun, to which Eggman responds by telling him to keep Bokkun busy as he thought his plan over. Sonic was more than a match for Bokkun at first, until Bokkun tricks him into being trapped in his cape, taunting Sonic that he wasn't as strong as he thought he'd be against Bokkun himself. However, Sonic merely grins and frees himself from Bokkun's cape and proceeds to attack him multiple times. A few moments later, Eggman finishes thinking his plan over and shouts at Sonic to throw Bokkun to him. After catching Bokkun, Eggman holds him down on the ground until a whining Bokkun suddenly collapses. Eggman then reveals to Sonic that he calculated how long it would take for Bokkun's Sugar Rush to wear off and that he wanted to spare Bokkun "from embarrassing himself (Eggman) further in his (Bokkun's) last moments, while also revealing that Bokkun has crashed and started taking a nap. Eggman then announces to the people inside the Sports Arena that they "fell for his most fiendish plot yet", which was believing his El Gran Gordo persona to be real, and that he now "knows everything" about them. Sonic is quick to point out that Eggman was getting full of himself, to which Eggman orders Sonic to not speak another word, and then declare their truce over, which Sonic agrees to do. Eggman then pulls out a device that summons one of the giant robot's heads to his location, and gets inside it (along with his robot minions and Bokkun) and leaves the arena. Sonic then takes the El Gran Gordo Mask and wears it for a moment, and breaks the fourth wall by asking the readers if he should try going by the persona "El Rapido Azule", and shortly admit that he was joking and would never do that to the readers. Appearances '''Characters: *Bocoe *Bokkun *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Funsizor (x2) *President *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Category:Sonic X issues